


State of the Union

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Authority Figures, Future Fic, Incest, M/M, Politics, Present Tense, Schmoop, Washington D.C., Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He shall from time to time give to the Congress information of the state of the union, and recommend to their consideration such measures as he shall judge necessary and expedient....</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	State of the Union

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: _Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted._ In other words: Not mine. Please to not sue.
> 
> **Author's note**: [As requested](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/52952.html?thread=541912#t541912) by [](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/profile)[**lazy_daze**](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/). With apologies to the Framers of the U.S. Constitution, from which I took this story's cut text ([Article II, Section 1](http://www.law.cornell.edu/constitution/constitution.articleii.html#section1)), summary ([Article II, Section 3](http://www.law.cornell.edu/constitution/constitution.articleii.html#section3)), and disclaimer ([Amendment VIII](http://www.law.cornell.edu/constitution/constitution.billofrights.html#amendmentviii)).

Sam's alone in the green room when Dean comes in. "You're on in five."

The dressers have been through, the makeup artists, the speechwriters with last-minute changes, suggested and then rejected—Sam knows his own words. All those people are gone now. Even the Secret Service agents, having swept the room, swept it again, and then swept it one more time, are banished outside the door. Five minutes before Sam addresses the nation, and the only person allowed in is Dean.

"You need to run through it one last time?" Dean asks.

Sam smiles. "No. I hammered it out last night; I'm good." It's what Sam does: Dean, finally, sleeps, and Sam gets out of bed, sometimes dressing, other times just pulling on his pajama pants and a bathrobe to pace the halls and go over the words again and again until he gets them right. Or right enough that he can go back to bed, anyway. The White House staff is used to it by this point; the Secret Service agents are long past being surprised. They let him walk, trail discreetly behind when he goes into the East Room, into the parts of the building closed down for the night, turning his words over and over in these rooms like Flaubert among his trees in France.

Dean doesn't touch his face now—it'll smudge the makeup, and Jessica, a perfectionist at her art, will kill them both—but he does run his fingers lightly through Sam's hair, not mussing, just finding the gray among the dark strands. They should feel different, he thinks, these undeniable markers of Sam's age, but Sam's hair is as soft as it ever was under his hands.

"I look OK?" Sam asks.

Tom Ford himself did the measurements for Sam's suit. The design chief for footwear at Prada personally requested to make Sam's shoes. Nick Arrojo cleared his schedule in order to fly from New York yesterday to cut Sam's hair.

Dean remembers the little boy's wide brown eyes, the twelve-year-old's round face, the teenager's gangly legs, the young man's broad shoulders. It's all Sam to him: Sam who has looked different every day Dean has known him, and Sam who will always look the same.

"Your hair looks beautiful, princess," Dean says, because even the youngest-ever President of the United States of America needs his older brother to take him down a few notches now and then.

"Bite me," says Sam, predictably.

Gently, still careful not to put Jessica's painstaking work in disarray, Dean kisses Sam. He tastes like whatever nasty stuff the makeup people use on his lips, but that isn't the point. Sam's smiling against his mouth, and Dean's smiling, too.

"It's your union," Dean says. "So why don't you go on out there and tell us all about the state of it."

"You'll be watching, right?" Sam asks.

Dean kisses him again, a little bit harder, still careful. He doesn't need to answer in words. They both know.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note the second:** Readers may be under the impression that the main questions to be asked here are, "What the hell universe is this?" and "How the hell did Sam get elected president?" This impression is incorrect. The real question is, who's going to write me blowjob-in-the-Oval-Office fic?
> 
> **Note the third:** The VERY AWESOME [](http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/profile)[**rejeneration**](http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/) [supplied just that](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/53237.html?thread=555253#t555253)!
> 
> **Note the fourth:** The excellently perverse [](http://katomyte.livejournal.com/profile)[**katomyte**](http://katomyte.livejournal.com/) submits (heh) [her contribution](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/53237.html?thread=594421#t594421) as well...featuring a special guest star. You'll just have to click to find out who it is!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] State of the Union / written by azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964682) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
